


Some Secrets Should Never Be Hidden

by Dreamer123



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Jealous Oliver, Unplanned Pregnancy, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3911563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer123/pseuds/Dreamer123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver has been gone over a year and when he does come he is in shock to see Felicity with a child. He doesn't know who the child belong and she won't tell him the name of the man. This story is filled with laughter, jealousy, tears, fights but most importantly love. It's harder than you than you think telling the truth after a lie cause it will always find a way to bite you!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> -Hey guys this is my first fan fiction so can you please go easy on me and be patient  
> \- The story is about Felicity having this child which is Oliver's but she wont tell him. She will lie about the truth.

If Felicity could change one part of her life it would be that night she was with Oliver before he left . It's not like she didn't love Olivia in fact she loved her so much that she fears her heart one day will fly out. The thing was she was a single mother something she wished she never was since she was a child. She remember the life she lived when she was with her mother, it was a pretty lonely childhood without a Father.  
\-----------------------------------------------  
There was a knock on her apartment door. Felicity got up wiping her tears away and answered the door knowing it was Oliver.  
"Why do you have to leave?" Felicity asked letting out all her tears. Oliver looked at her he was hurt as well, he didn't want to leave her he never did but desperate times asks for desperate measures.  
"Felicity please don't do this, its already hard for me" he replied as he looked into her watery eyes. She moved from the door way and watched Oliver as he entered and closed the door behind.  
"Maybe I wouldn't if you weren't leaving" she replied barely getting the words out.  
"Maseo asked for my helped in Hong Kong and I couldn't say no to him especially after he saved my life a hundred times. I'm not gonna be gone that long" he told her while trying to believe it himself.  
"You're gonna be gone for over a year and you don't call that a long time?"  
"Felicity, please"  
"You know what Oliver? You can leave and you can stay there and....." before Felicity even finished off her sentence Oliver leaned in and kissed her. It was first a small sweat innocent kiss then went to violent kisses then lead to Oliver carrying Felicity to her bedroom and that's when everything went downhill. Hours gone by.  
"Goodbye Felicity" Oliver said as he left the room then the apartment then the building then the city then country. That night Felicity sent her to sleep crying couldn't bear the thought of losing him.  
\------------------------------------------------  
''Why are you crying Olivia? Are you okay? What's Wrong?"Felicity asked her crying 5 month year old daughter. "Whats wrong Olivia I just fed you. There's nothing wrong with your diaper" Suddenly she remembered the dummy so Felicity went to the kitchen grabbed Olivia's pink dummy and returned back to Olivia's room, she never really realized that that the only colour you literally see in her room was pink, pink and pink expect her crib that was white even the windows were painted pick and her toys were mostly pink, her room was different shades of pink. Felicity ran too her crying little daughter who was in the crib and gave her the dummy while carrying her and rocking her in her arms. Her blue shirt and black jeans blended with Olivia's pink and purple butterfly jumpsuit. Finally after all that crying and rocking Olivia went to sleep in her mothers warm loving arms. Felicity looked at her half sleeping daughter her blonde short hair was clipped backwards with this purple butterfly clip and her eyes were this deep blue ocean you will get lost in like her father's Oliver, who doesn't even know she exists and will never discover Felicity thought to herself. She leaned into her crib and carefully placed her little princess on the bed and took her fluffy pink blanket and pulled it up to her chest and sat down on the rocking chair and watched her daughter sleep until she hears a knock on the door. She got up and walked softly out of Olivia's bedroom closing door behind her carefully. Felicity started to walk towards the door and opened it that's when shock hit her.  
"Oliver ? what are you doing her?" she said in shock.


	2. What did I miss?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I'll will continue this story until i find the to stop need  
> -I hope you guys enjoy the chapter  
> \- Keep in mind this is my first fanfic

Felicity started to walk towards the door and opened it that's when shock hit her.  
"Oliver? What are you doing here?" she said in shock  
"Oh I thought that you would have been happy too see me" he looked hurt and happy to see her  
"No no no that came out wrong. I am happy too see you it's just..." she couldn't stop looking up and down at him.  
" Just what?" his eyes were sparkling like the moon was reflecting at his eyes but it was just noon  
" I never expected you to come this early"she said while hugging his warm hard body tight and all she could think about at that moment was Olivia  
After a long welcoming hug he put her down carefully and entered her house he almost forgot how it looked like the blue, the pink , the white it gave him this home feeling like he belonged there.  
"Would you like anything to drink?" Felicity asked happily  
" Yes please. Do you have Ice tea?"  
" Yea. I'll just get it for you"  
She came back with a white tray and two glasses of Ice tea. They sat down on her white couch and talked for hours about what happened in their past year and What Oliver missed out while he was away expect one thing Felicity didn't mention, Olivia, she never bought her daughter up.  
"I'm glad your back" she said while looking into his eyes  
" Me too" He said looking into her blue eyes suddenly the moment was disturbed by crying by baby crying.  
It was Olivia Felicity got up straight away and confused Oliver followed. As Felicity got to her child's room part of her was scared but her daughter needed her she was yelling . She opened the door slowly but not too slow and turned on the lights and speed walked to the crib and picked up her crying daughter "Shh shh mommy here it's okay" as she was calming down her child Oliver looked more confused than ever the look on his face was like what the hell, am I dreaming?, wow, I missed out on a lot. A lot of emotion on one face. Felicity turned slowly while holding little Olivia, who was leaning on her chest, scared to face the truth, she was scared to face him she honestly didn't know what to do or say  
"Hey"  
"Hey?" he gave her that look is that all you can say  
" I'm guessing you have a lot of questions" she said hesitantly  
" I don't know you tell me" he replied a bit anger but still so confused and shocked  
" Oliver?" her voice started to crack  
Suddenly his phone rang he reached to his back and grabbed his phone it was Thea  
"Hey Ollie where are you? we have been waiting for you more than half an hour all the guests are here and they are getting bored"  
" Sorry Speedy I'll come now "  
" Don't be long or by the time you'll be here everyone will be gone"  
" I won't promise"  
" See ya"  
"See ya" he ended the phone call still in shock he looked at Felicity then the child,after a long 10 second stare he looked back at Felicity, her eyes started to get watery and red.  
" Who is the father?" He asked looking confused, angry and curious "Why do you need to know" she replied trying to act strong but feeling so weak.  
He looked at his watch it said 7:24 pm just then the door bell rang Oliver turned around watching Felicity, holding her child, going to answer the door and wiping away the tears she was trying to hold back.  
As Felicity reached the door and opened it " Hey Sally"  
"Hey Miss Smoak sorry I'm late traffic. How's little Olivia doing?" Sally replied as entering the house and looking at Olivia and making her smile.  
" I told you Sally Felicity is just fine and she's doing great"  
" Wells that's great and sorry I keeping on forgetting promise I'll remember it's just I got used to calling you that and now it's hard not too call you Miss Smoak"  
" No need too apologize. Take a seat" she said giving her a warm smiling.  
Suddenly Oliver came out of the room looking less confused and shocked "Who's this?" he said curiously  
"Oh this is Sally Olivia's babysitter. She came to babysit Olivia while we're at the party" Felicity said trying not to show tension between her and Oliver  
"Hi, you must be the father" Sally said friendly  
"No his not the father, like why would he be" Felicity said the minute Sally finished her line. When she said it, it kind of hurt Oliver because deep inside of him he hoped he was the father but now he knows his not.  
"Sorry I kinda thought he was because Olivia kinda looked like...you know what? just forget I ever said that lets start over hi "  
"Hey" Oliver said while shaking her hands"Oliver"  
'' Sally which you already know cause Felicity told you" Sally didn't look that old but yet not that young she looked 19 she had hazel eyes and long thick brown hair that went amazing with her olive skin tone . She was wearing a purple lace top, blue shorts and white converse which looked good with her tied back hair.  
" I'll be home by 9 and don't worry there's food in the fridge if you get hungry and Olivia's food is in the microwave and you just need need to heat it up" Felicity said as handing her Olivia who seems to be enjoying being held "And have fun" Felicity leaned in to kiss her daughter for the last time and then looking at Oliver who seems to be waiting out side for her then back to kissing her daughter one last time. She got back up and grabbed her brown coat and slipped it on then fixed her glasses.  
" If you need anything or something happens just call me okay?" Felicity said worried even thou she always left Olivia with Sally It's not like she didn't trust Sally she just liked to warn her each time.  
"Okay don't worry Olivia and I are gonna have fun"  
Felicity smiled at both of them before locking the door behind her.  
"Come on lets go" Oliver said pointing to his car  
"It's okay I can drive myself there" Felicity replied  
"Felicity just go to my car"  
" I said it's okay I can drive myself there"  
"Felicity" Oliver gave her that look  
" I know what your gonna do your gonna be asking a lot of question that I don't want to answer"  
" Well we still need to talk"  
"Well we can't talk now cause I'm gonna go in my car and meet you there"  
"Okay we won't talk about it. Now can you just get in the car"  
"Promise?"  
"Promise" Oliver said looking pissed but not as he expected  
Felicity and him walked to his car quietly all they can hear was the night howling at them. Oliver walked to the other side of the car then fixing his his white shirt into his black tux pants and buttoning his black suit before entering his car unlike Felicity who first looked at her house then entered the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Hoped you guys enjoyed it  
> -Please leave comments behind and tell me your thoughts I read them  
> \- Remember I post weekly or every 2 to 3 days it depends but not more than a week  
> \- The next chapter will be about the party they are going to and introducing the other characters


	3. The Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Sorry guys it took me a week to post but I was busy doing school so made it up to you by making this chapter extra long  
> -Hope you enjoy and I love reading the comments and answering to them

The drive to Verdant was quiet and tense. All Felicity could think about was her daughter to the point where she had to put down the window cause if she didn't she knew she would suffocate on the thought of losing her daughter. She felt pain a hard thump on her heart, she remembered all the times she cried whether or not to tell Oliver, whether or not to call him. All that pain came back to her all at once, luckily they arrived because if they didn't she would have opened the door and jumped out and ran away, scared to face the truth, scared to tell him, scared to have her daughter, the one she stayed up all day and night, the one she loved with all her heart ripped away from her. She opened the door as fast as she got out and took a deep breath trying to calm down before closing the door then hearing the car lock. Oliver started to walk towards her then he realized her face was red and she looked like she wanted to cry not just any type of crying, the crying that let everything out and gave relief. " Felicity are you okay ?" he asked looking concerned and placing a hand lightly on her shoulder.  
"Yea. I just need to freshen up. Meet you inside" before he could reply or argue she walked off towards the back entrance of Verdant towards the bathrooms.  
\-----------------------------------------------  
Felicity walked in quickly entering the green shimmery cold bathroom then leaned against the green titled wall " Felicity just relax, breathe" she kept on telling her self that until she accomplished it then started walking towards the the polished sliver taps and turned them on slowly and washed her hands and patted her face with water lightly. She then reached for her purse and scanned through it for her phone and when she found it she dialed Sally's number. " It's Sally sorry I couldn't to you at the moment please leave a message after the beep" beep. She tried again " It's Sally sorry I couldn't...." Felicity ended the phone call then tried for the third time this time it rang twice then their was an answer.  
" Hello"  
"Why didn't you answer you got me worried" Felicity said worried.  
"Sorry I was changing Olivia's Diaper she wouldn't stop moving she so cheeky and.." as Sally continued talking about Olivia Felicity couldn't help but smile all she could feel was love at that moment towards Olivia like the first time she saw her "Hello Felicity are you still there?" she then snapped out of her thoughts quickly and replied  
"Yes I am sorry I'll be home soon kiss her for me please"  
" I will see ya" Sally said happily before ending the phone call. Felicity fixed up her make-up and put on her smile before walking out.  
\-----------------------------------------------  
Oliver was talking to Diggle, Thea and Roy.  
"I'm glad your back man" Diggle said while holding his arm and patting his back  
" Don't ever leave again" Thea said then punching his arm.  
"It's not the same with out you" Roy said chucking which cause Oliver to chuckle too.  
"Yea man" suddenly a familiar voice came from behind  
"Bruce Wayne" Oliver said turning around to his old friend.  
"The one and only" Bruce started to walk towards Oliver give him a big welcoming hug.  
"I thought you weren't coming" Oliver said surprised.  
" Do you think I'll miss one of my oldest friends welcome back party"  
"Yes" Oliver said chucking knowing it's true  
Bruce chucked and said " I'll never miss a party with hot girls"  
Oliver laughed and then faced his friends " Diggle, Roy this Bruce Wayne"  
Bruce shook both of their hands firmly then turned to Thea and took her hand and kissed it lightly and let go slowly "Thea, never stopped growing beautiful"  
" Hi Bruce" said then placing a hand on Roy's shoulder then Roy placed a hand on her waist.  
"Hope you guys weren't having to much fun without me" said a voice coming from behind them.  
Oliver and Bruce turned around exactly the same time to the familiar voice.  
"Felicity Smoak" Bruce said looking at her face with this smile he does when he wants a girl  
"Bruce...Wayne" Felicity said with a smile " What are you doing here?"  
" I could ask you the same thing"  
"Well I'm here for a friend.You?"  
"Would it surprise you if I said the same thing"  
"Well coming from you yes unless if this ''friend'' is a girl"  
The way they were looking at each other got everyone's attention.  
"Well this ''friend'' is actually a guy who I knew for a every long time and just came back from his trip"  
"Shocker, wait are you here for Oliver?"  
"Yes and I guess you are too. What a coincidence ? "  
"Nothing is a coincidence with you " Felicity said raising an eyebrow.  
"As much as like to stick to that but truly it was the universe this time" He replied and took her hand and brought it to his mouth and kissed it then got back up without letting go of her hand and staring into her eyes.  
"Wait you guys know each other?" Oliver said looking at both of them confused.  
"We used to date" Bruce said looking at Oliver  
"What happened?" Thea said interested  
When Bruce was about to reply Felicity jumped in and said "Things got complicated"  
"Why didn't I know this?" Oliver said  
" Because it happened when you were away" Felicity looked at Oliver then back to Thea  
" It that the mystery guy you were talking about" Thea said with a bright smile  
"Well...Yes" Felicity looked down and blushed.  
"Oh I was a mystery" Bruce looked at Felicity and smiled at her.  
"Oh Bruce you were always full of it and you still are" when Felicity said while slapping his hard arm that caused him to laughed and reply  
" Just the way you liked it"  
"You wished" Felicity let out a little laugh  
\-----------------------------------------------  
The night was nearly over. Oliver was sitting in the bar alone. Thea was dancing with Roy and Diggle left to go see Lyla his wife and Sara his 3 year old daughter. If Oliver had to admit he was feeling a little jealous throughout the whole night seeing his Felicity flirting with one of his oldest friends and him flirting back and seeing them laugh together, dance together and drink together. He wished that was him and that's when he decided things had to change he had to be with Felicity no one else but him. Suddenly something popped in his head can Bruce be the Felicity's child's father. There was a little tap on Oliver's shoulder which caused him snap out of his thoughts, It was Felicity "Hey is it okay if we can go now. I don't want to be late"  
" Why don't you go with Bruce you too seem pretty close"  
"Well he did offer to take me home but I said I already have my ride covered and that it was you" Felicity said smiling at Oliver  
That kinda made him smile but he didn't want to show it instead he looked down and his watch and read the time 8:45 pm.  
"Okay then lets go" he placed his arm on her back and made sure Bruce was looking but avoided looking at him but he did see a glimpse of his face he could tell he was angry.  
\-----------------------------------------------  
The ride back to her house was quiet but not awkward or tense. Felicity started out the window and replayed the night in her head. Oliver in the other hand kept of thinking about the possibility of Bruce being the father. He rolled up her drive way. Felicity picked up her purse and looked at the time displaying on her phone screen 8:56 pm then she looked at Oliver who was looking at her.  
"Thank you. I'm glad your back I missed you" she leaned in and pressed on his cheek lightly and placed a kiss then opening the car door and closing it after her. "Goodnight" she said looking through the window which was down.  
"Felicity" he said softly  
"Yes"  
"Is Bruce the father?"  
She looked at him she wanted to say no but instead "Goodbye Oliver" she said a bit firmly with a bit of anger  
"Felicity" he yelled out while watching walking towards her door  
"I said goodbye Oliver" she said firmly then entering her house.  
\-----------------------------------------------  
As she entered her warm house she placed her purse and jacket on the glass table near her door. Then hears noises of a car driving away. She peeked through her window he was gone. She then entered Olivia's bedroom seeing Olivia sleeping in her crib and Sally on the pink coach near the crib. Felicity gently woke Sally up.  
"Hey" Felicity said calmly, touching her shoulders  
"Hey sorry I was just reading her a book then I accidentally dozed off" Sally said rubbing her eyes then taking the book from her lap and standing to stretch then placing it on the bookshelf."I have to go now"  
"You know you can sleep here today if you want ?" Felicity gave her a warm smile  
"I know but I have a test to study for on Monday"  
"Oh okay. Do you want me to drop you off" Felicity said placing a hand on her shoulder  
"Na it's okay my brother is coming to pick me up now and besides the point Olivia's sleeping"'  
Felicity Turned around to see her daughter sleeping she never got enough of that image.  
"I would like to apologize again" Sally said while walking up to Felicity and placing a hand on the crib for support as she leaned in  
"For what?"  
"For calling Oliver her father you seemed every upset about it when I said it"  
"It's okay"  
"The reason why I thought that because Olivia looks like you but she looks like him too and.."  
she was interrupted by Felicity " I know she does" Felicity replied looking at her daughters looks and comparing them to Oliver's  
"What's that supposed to me " Sally said looking confused  
Felicity looked at her.  
"Wait does that mean I was right"  
Felicity slightly nodded and replied "Sally promise you can't tell anyone this please promise me"  
"Promise" She smiled just then she hears and horn "That must be Anthony my brother I have to go now see ya and goodnight"  
"Goodnight" Felicity said while hugging her then walking her to the door. As Sally drove off Felicity waved her hand as a response to Sally who was waving as well then locked the door securely and closed Olivia's door then went to her bedroom, changed into her silky white pajamas and headed to bed getting a rest after that tiring day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Hope you guys enjoyed  
> -Please comment and tell me what you think I love reading the comments you guys leave behind even thou they don't mean much too you they sure do mean a lot to me  
> \- The next chapter is gonna Bruce and Oliver


	4. The truth has to come out or else

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Hope you enjoy this chapter its even longer than the other one  
> -I kinda change some stuff a bit from the comments. I said would use Sally but Bruce sounded better with my new idea  
> \- This chapter makes things clearer for you guys

"Oliver don't hold her like that!" Felicity said starring at Oliver swinging laughing Olivia around.  
"She's loving it, Aren't you loving it Olivia? yea why don't you tell that to mommy so she can stop worrying?" Oliver said looking at his daughters shinning joyful eyes  
"Well she can't tell me that if she gets injured, why don't you tell daddy to put you down?" Felicity first looked at Oliver then to Olivia who was up high feeling the warm atmosphere in the park. Olivia looked at her father who standing and holding her tight but not to tight to break her and then her mother who was siting down on the brown wooden bench. Felicity at that moment felt so happy and her life was perfect the way she always wanted. *Knock Knock* Felicity was woken up by someone knocking on the door. She rolled over making sure she still wasn't dreaming *Knock Knock* there goes the door again she got up rubbing her eyes. She was first pissed about who came to her house this early but when she looked at her clock it was 11:30 am, she wasn't really used to sleeping in this late especially after Olivia came long she never had time to sleep cause usually after 7:30 am Olivia was awake hungry, crying and wanting attention. Felicity got to the door but before opening it, she took her hand and stroked her hair making sure it wasn't messy then opening the door.  
"Bruce what are you doing her?" she said while yawning.  
"Well hello to you to, the place hasn't changed a bit since the last time I've been her" Bruce said while inviting himself in  
"Bruce seriously what are you doing her?" Felicity said while her eyes made their way to the sighting of coffee and doughnuts in his hands. Bruce noticed her looking at the coffee and doughnuts.  
"Oh I see you noticed the coffee and doughnuts I bought" Bruce looked at the pissed Felicity with her hands crossed on her chest and one brow up. "No need to pay me there free"  
her brow got even higher "No thank you Bruce your the best, your a life save" Bruce tried to mock her and then looked at Felicity and gave up "Okay I was in the neighborhood so I decided to drop by and have breakfast together" Felicity took a deep breath and looked around the room then back at Bruce.  
"Okay, I'll let you stay only because you have coffee and doughnuts"  
" You know I'm surprised you woke up now cause your usually awake when the suns up. How come you're awake this late?" Bruce asked as sitting down on her white soft couch.  
"I honestly don't know maybe because this whole week was tiring especially yesterday that party was the last straw. I was so tried this whole week" She replied as joining him on the coach  
"Sorry if I woke you up or anything" Bruce was looking at her eyes this time  
" Wow Bruce Wayne apologizing this new" he was grinning as she said that  
"I'll take it back now" Bruce grinned back. Suddenly Olivia started crying.  
"Now that's whats missing" Felicity said while standing up and walking to her daughters room. Bruce placed the coffee and doughnuts on the table to his right and got up and followed her into the room and witnessing Felicity carrying her daughter and walking towards him. Bruce first looked confused but when Felicity came closer to him and he looked at the child the confused look fell off his face and instead came a smile.  
"Who's this?" Bruce asked looking down at the child.  
"This is Olivia" Felicity answered looking at Bruce's face it kinda shocked her. He was acting all normal and calm about this but she didn't have time to ask him anything because Olivia started wailing all over because of hunger.  
"Sorry Bruce I have too feed her you can start eating without me but don't finish the doughnuts"  
"Na I'll wait for you"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Felicity I'm sure just go feed your child I'll wait in the lounge for you" Felicity smiled before rushing to the kitchen to feed her wailing hungry child.  
\------------------------------------------------  
Felicity was drunk as hell that night. Drink after drink, tear after tear, thought after thought but one thought was disturbed by this dashing, tall, dark haired man.  
"May I buy you a drink?"  
"Can't you see I al-already have a drink"  
"Well can I buy you another one?" the man said while sitting next to her in the bar  
"No" Felicity said taking another slip of her drink and not bothered looking at him  
"Well can I do anything for you?"  
"Yes"  
"And that is?"  
"Move"  
He chuckled at what she said " Well I like it here and its comfy"  
"The bar is practically empty and the only place you find comfy is here?"  
"Yes"  
Felicity looked at him for the first time. She look up and down at him noticing the charming smile he gave her " Just because you are a dashing, tall, handsome, hazel eye, dark haired, charming smile guy who can pull of a suit doesn't make a difference in this conversation"  
"I thought it would have"  
"Well you thought wrong" Felicity returned back to her drinking.  
The man stared at her he found her different and refreshing to all the other girls he met especially the drunk ones who chuck themselves at him.  
"Your different to all the other girls I've met"  
"Well You sure got that part right"  
"Most of them will die for me just to talk to them and her you are turning me down" the man chuckled as he said the last part  
"And why are you still her?" she replied while looking at him with a brow up then returning to her drink  
"You seem sad, what's wrong?" he asked interested for he himself was sad  
"You wouldn't understand"  
"Try me"  
"You wouldn't care cause that's not the type of person, I know what type you are "  
"And what type is that?"  
"The type that only cares about himself" she replied as if it's the most obvious thing  
"Okay if I share what's wrong with me would you tell me what wrong with you?"  
"Maybe" Felicity gave her full attention. The bartender was coming towards them but then the man put up his hand as a signal 'that's enough'.  
"Well today my dad went off at me, he think I'm reckless and each time I try to prove him wrong it back fires me. That's not the worse part. The worse part is I feel like after my mom left him he just doesn't love me like before. I feel like the soft caring loving father left when my mum left and the work hard too busy for you ungrateful child stayed" The man tried not too look at Felicity while telling his story in case a couple of tears escaped his eyes. There's was no response from either of them for minutes.  
"Well I feel like my life is ruined completely I'm pregnant from this guy named Oliver and his not here to help me actually he doesn't even know that I am pregnant and I'm gonna be a single mother something I never wished I'll ever be. I don't know what to do?" Felicity let go of all her tears she couldn't take it anymore, she couldn't breath even thou she was drunk she could feel pain more than before suddenly she felt a big warm hand on her back patting her red causal dress.  
"It's okay shhh. I know what you can do?" he whispered softly  
"What?" Felicity looking up and taking the tissue from his hand and wiping her tears away.  
"First of all you shouldn't be drinking that's bad for you, second of all you are gonna go home. You are gonna call this guy Oliver and tell him the truth and you guys are gonna raise this child together and have a happy family if he really loves you he would stay with you. Come let me call you a taxi to take you home." the man stood up and put out his hand. Felicity stared at his hand before nodding and putting her cold small hand against his big warm hand.  
They waited 10 mins outside before the taxi arrived. He talked to the taxi driver and gave him clear instructions in what to do and gave him Felicity's house address, the one she gave him 5 mins before the taxi arrived. As Felicity entered the taxi the man said "The name is Bruce Wayne"  
she also replied "Thank you for everything and Felicity Smoak" she took a pause then said "That's my name Felicity Smoak" she closed the taxi door right after she finished her sentence. He leaned down to see her the window, which was down "Goodbye Felicity Smoak hope too see you again"  
"You too Bruce Wayne your not as bad as you look" Bruce smiled and waved a hand at the taxi driver an indication that he should go so the man did what he was told and took drunk Felicity home.  
\------------------------------------------------  
Felicity came back 30 minutes later with no Olivia in her hands "All she needed was too be fed and changed and now she's back too bed" Felicity said while sitting down and reaching for her cup of coffee from Bruce's hand. "Bruce may I ask you something?"  
"Yea sure"  
"But you have to answer me honestly"  
"Yea"  
"Promise?"  
"Promise Felicity just ask before we age and died" Felicity smiled when he said that  
"When you saw Olivia you weren't really shocked at all. Why?"  
"Remember the first time we met" Bruce started opening the doughnut packet and passed Felicity one and took one himself  
"Yea it was at that street fair" Felicity replied taking bite of her doughnuts  
"We actually met before that at a bar near the park"  
"I don't remember"  
"Of course you wouldn't you were really drunk and I saw you there I came to sit next to you. We talked until you told me that you were pregnant and you were lost"  
"When was this?" Felicity had a questioning look on her face  
"The day you found out you were pregnant with Olivia"  
"Oh I really don't remember anything from that day well the second half of the day actually. So when we were dating you knew I was pregnant"  
"I wasn't sure until you broke up with me with that stupid excuse 'I feel like were not meant for each other' that kinda gave this strong feeling but not until today I was 100% sure"  
"That's why you weren't surprised" her eyes started to wander of and thinking of the days when her and Bruce dated  
"Well that's not all you told me" Felicity listened even closely  
"You also told me the Father's name first I thought it was just a random guy named Oliver but from yesterday how I saw you with Oliver and the way you guys looked at each other I knew it was him"  
Felicity stopped drinking her coffee and stopped eating her doughnut and took a big gulp. "You know you can't tell him"  
"But why Felicity he has every right to know" this time Bruce's whole body was facing her.  
"I'm scared"  
"From what?"  
"From what he might do"  
"What can he do It's his daughter . He will never harm her or you"  
"He might take her off me" Felicity stood up looking down at Bruce  
"I know Oliver he will never do that" Bruce stood up too  
"Oliver has a lot of enemies how about if his enemies come after my daughter"  
"It's his daughter too"  
They haven't realized how loud they were yelling until Olivia woke up and started to cry.  
"Bruce I would like you too leave" Felicity said lowering her voice  
"This isn't just affecting you only this is affecting him and Olivia"  
"I said leave"  
"I don't want to be the one telling him you should" That was the last thing Bruce said before he left.  
Felicity started crying when she went to her daughter's room . She picked her up and calmed her down then sat on the pink coach behind her holding her daughter close to her arms and rocking her while crying.  
\------------------------------------------------  
Oliver was half way through his fries before he said "Man I missed this place"  
"No Belly Burger in Hong Kong" Diggle asked knowing the answer to his question  
"No but there is this one thing I've been meaning to ask you" Oliver said facing Diggle who was sitting the opposite of him  
"Did you know Felicity had a child?"  
"Yea man she never really talks about her" Diggle answered then talking a bite of his burger  
"So I'm guessing you don't know who the father is then"  
"Your guess is correct" Diggle was about to take another bite but then look at his friend's sad face "Honestly man after Felicity gave birth she was distance and never really told us anything and my advise to you is give her time when she's ready she will open up and tell you the truth"  
Oliver took in his advise and finished his lunch peacefully with Diggle while thinking about Felicity and Olivia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and the all story  
> -Please lease your comments behind I love reading them and I do comment back  
> -Thanks for reading It means the world to be you guys are enjoying my story


	5. Like a Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -I hope you enjoy this chapter   
> -This chapter doesn't have much of a complication. It's about Oliver meeting Olivia

It's been a week since Bruce and Felicity talked or since she's seen the outside world. She never left the house or answered her phone only if she had too. She cut her self from the outside world. She didn't want to face anyone or talk to anyone she just wanted to be with Olivia.  
It was 6:00 pm Felicity was sitting in her living room while watching Olivia play with her pink stuffed bunny. The bunny was way bigger her it was around 2 feet high but that's what Olivia found fascinating and Felicity also found it fascinating watching her confused daughter play with her bunny until the door rang she first ignored it but it kept on ringing so she stood up an fixed her light pink lace top over her black jeans and started walking on the warm wooden ground until she reached the door and opened it slowly. It was no surprise to her It was Oliver she knew he will drop by sooner or later.  
"Hey" He said with a warm smile   
"Hey" she gave him a fake smile and moved out of the door way and put out her hand as an indication 'come in'  
"How have you been? I got worried when you weren't answering my calls or texts to be honest we all got worried" He said as stepping in and looking around the room suddenly his eye caught Olivia who was playing with the bunny and smiling. "Olivia right?" He started to walk towards the innocent girl she looked to sweet and innocent especially wearing that plain yellow dress that looked more like a shirt but she looked so cute with her hair clipped to one side with a white glittery clip, she was like in a whole different world a peaceful one.  
"Yes" Felicity followed Oliver as he went towards Olivia.  
"May I carry her" He was looking at Olivia only Olivia.  
"She's not really good with people"  
"Please" He bent down to be the same height as the little girl   
"Okay but I warned you"  
Oliver smiled as he put his warm big on Olivia soft skin. He picked her up gently and then stood up. All that laughing and smiling stopped when Oliver carried he which caused him to think she was going to cry, he was about to give her to her mother but then she hugged him and started to laugh and just staring at him like if she knew that he was her father. Oliver smiled at this sighting and hugged her too tight but not to tight he felt something inside of him like she belonged to him like they had this connection he just couldn't put his finger on it. The way it felt when he carried like there whole world stopped it was just them two, all his problems disappeared there was no one to hurt them, no one could touch them.  
Felicity was first shocked but when she looked at them she couldn't deny the father and daughter bond they have even thou they never met before or even know each other, it was pretty obvious they didn't need to be told the truth cause they found it but just don't know it yet. When Felicity saw them she wanted to cry she wanted to say the truth she didn't want to hide it anymore she wanted to blurt it out and that's what she was about to do.  
"Oliver I need to tell you something" She said with her serious voice and her eyes were getting watery  
"Yes" He looked at her with concern yet smiling because he was holding his daughter but didn't know she was suddenly his phone rang and snapped Felicity back to reality. She couldn't tell him even if she wanted too. There will always be that fear inside of her scared to tell him the truth, scared to face it herself. She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Oliver say   
"Na man I can't I'm holding an angel right now" he was listening on the other side of the phone then replied again "Whatever man think what you want think I'm busy maybe another time Dave, See ya" then he ended the phone call and looked back at Felicity "Sorry about that. What was it you wanted to tell me"  
"Um... I wanted to tell you that Olivia doesn't really warm up to people like that" Felicity said as making the lie on the spot. She wasn't really lying cause that was the true but that's not the thing she wanted to tell him she told herself .  
"Well it looks like she loves me she won't let go of me and I don't want to let go of her" Oliver said looking into Olivia's eyes.  
Felicity looked at Olivia she saw a look on her face she never really seen before. It looked like she just found the thing she was looking for her entire life and her life was now complete.  
"Hey are you hungry I was about to order pizza" Felicity said breaking the silence   
"Yea sure I'm feeling a little peckish myself"  
"Okay pizza for two and baby food for one"  
"Sounds good to me. Yea Olivia?" The little girl giggled at Oliver's question.  
Felicity went to the kitchen and came back 15 mins later with baby food in her hands "I just called the Pizza place and our order will come 30 minutes they apologize for being late cause they said It's a busy night"   
"It's okay I can wait especially If I will be able to feed this little one"  
"I'm not sure she's a fussy eater. She only sometimes listens too Sally and she knows Sally her whole life"  
"Please"  
"Fine" she said as handing him the bowl. Oliver Placed Olivia on the pink and white butterfly high chair and started feeding her and she didn't disagree about it she just ate the way she ate with her mother.   
"Wow Oliver you should come over more often and help with Oliver"   
"I will from now on. I'll come from the morning and leave at night" Oliver said while giving Olivia another bite  
"You can also spend the night here with me" that just came out completely different from what she was thinking in her head "I mean when Olivia wakes up at night you know she cries and you can go to her with me and... you know what just forget what I just said not the whole thing just the last part" She said while blushing bright red  
Oliver chuckled he missed Felicity. Time was going by fast as Felicity watched Oliver feed Olivia and Olivia just sitting there eating from the spoon that reached for her mouth.  
"How old is Olivia?"  
"She 4 months but turning 5 months in 5 days"  
"So this Saturday?" Oliver said as placing the final bite in her mouth  
"Yep"   
"All done" Oliver said proudly  
"Let me help you clean her up" Felicity stood up and went to pick up Olivia to her surprise Olivia refused her and wanted Oliver to pick her up  
"Looks like the girl chose me " Oliver said giving Felicity a teasing smile  
"Well by tomorrow she will forget all about you" Felicity teased back   
Oliver took Olivia and went the kitchen to clean her up while Felicity picked up behind them and cleaned the high chair. The way they looked like was like a family who was happy.  
They went back to the living room with Olivia sitting between them as they laughed and talked until the door bell rang.   
"That must be the pizza" Felicity stood up and went to answer the door and told the guy to wait as she went to find her wallet in her bedroom mean while Oliver stood up and went to the door.  
"Hello did you order one large meat lovers?" Said the man in the red and black uniform  
"Yes we did" Oliver replied re positioning Olivia as he reached for his wallet in the back pocket of his hands  
"That will be $10.95 sir"   
As Oliver scanned rough his wallet he found a $20 note and took it out and gave it to the guy "Keep the change"  
The man held out his hand and took the 20 and said "Thank you and you guys have a nice daughter there"  
Instead of Oliver saying that she wasn't his he decided to take the compliment and reply "Thank you" as he shut the door.  
"Hey I was about to pay for that" Felicity said while holding her wallet in one hand and a 20 dollar note in the other.  
"By the time you would have came back the pizza would have been cold" Oliver said while placing the pizza on the table.  
"Well here you" Felicity said while handing him the 20 dollar note  
"Felicity I'm not taking that off you I already payed and it's okay"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes come on lets eat before the pizza gets cold"  
"Okay" Felicity placed the 20 dollar bill back in her wallet and put her wallet on the table.   
They had dinner while watching a movie it was the most fun Felicity and Oliver had in a long while even Olivia had fun until she slept in Oliver's arms.  
"I better take her to her room now" Felicity said as soon as she realized Olivia slept   
"It's okay I'll take her"  
Felicity nodded and went with Oliver to her daughter's bedroom and watched him as he placed he placed her gently on the bed and they both left her room quietly and closed the door behind . Oliver looked at the time he never realized the time went so quick it was 9:00 pm.   
"It's for me to leave now"   
"Already"  
"Yea it's 9:00 o'clock now"  
"Really? Wow the time went to quick"  
"Yea. Hey are you an Olivia doing anything this Saturday?"  
"No nothing much"  
"Then on Saturday I invited you and Olivia to go to the beach with me. We can have a picnic and celebrate Olivia's 5 month birthday"  
"Yea that sounds great" Felicity said with a smile as she escorted him to the main door.  
"I had fun today" Oliver said as he stepped outside the house  
"Me too" Felicity said as she leaned on the door  
"Goodnight Felicity"   
"Goodnight Oliver" she closed the door 30 seconds after she finished her line.  
That night Felicity slept happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter  
> -Please comment and tell me you thoughts I love reading them and it also shows me that you want me to continue with the   
> story   
> -You can also ask me questions I'll be happy to answer them and I always check the comments so I'll answer them quick  
> -Don't forget to leave Kudos   
> -Thanks for reading really appreciate it


	6. That One Turn Changes Everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Hope you guys enjoy this chapter  
> -It's the chapter you all have been waiting for when Oliver finds out the truth

After that day Oliver came over Felicity's house every single day to her and Olivia. Oliver and Olivia's bond got stronger than ever each day they saw each other which made it even harder for Felicity to cope with hiding the truth. She never you their bond will ever be so strong so quick it was like the bond her and her daughter had. Now each time she looks at them she feels pain and the more tougher it will be for her to tell him the truth.  
\------------------------------------------------  
"Oliver don't hold her like that!" Felicity said staring at Oliver swinging laughing Olivia around. "She's loving it, Aren't you loving it Olivia? yea why don't you tell that to mommy so she can stop worrying?" Oliver said looking at his daughter's shining joyful eyes  
"Well she can't tell me that if she gets injured, why don't you tell daddy to put you down?" Felicity first looked at Oliver then to Olivia who was up high feeling the warm atmosphere in the park. Olivia looked at her father who standing and holding her tight but not to tight to break her and then her mother who was sitting down on the brown wooden bench. Felicity at that moment felt so happy and her life was perfect the way she always wanted.  
"Okay then I stopped" Oliver said while carrying Olivia properly then hearing an Ice cream truck near by  
"Why don't we get Ice cream?" Felicity said while standing up and looking around trying to find the truck  
"Yep let's go" Oliver put Olivia over his head then rested her on his neck, two legs coming down on his chest.  
Felicity was about to say something but then Oliver gave her that look so she decided to keep quiet and walk towards the tree where the Ice cream truck was parked.  
"What flavor would you like?" Oliver asked as reaching for his wallet.  
"Vanilla with choc dip all over it please"  
"Here you go" Oliver said as handing her little Olivia carefully. Felicity took Olivia from his hands and carried her by putting her on her waist. Olivia put her hands out as an indication for Oliver to carry her.  
"Daddy has to go buy something but his coming back don't worry" she looked into her daughter's watery eyes then smiled at her which made her tears go away.  
She was woken up by her phone. Felicity had the same dream over and over again ever since Oliver came back but she never got to finish the dream there was always a interruption, first it was Bruce then it was Olivia and now It's her phone. Felicity rubbed her eye's and put on her glasses before checking her phone. It was Oliver texting her  
'Are we still on today?'  
'What's on today?'  
'Remember we're going to the beach today?'  
'Is it Saturday already?'  
'Yes'  
'Of course, Olivia can't wait to meet you. Yesterday she wouldn't stop crying after you left'  
'I can't wait to meet her too. I also got her a little something'  
'You shouldn't have'  
'It's only little'  
'It better be' Felicity was waiting for Oliver to reply but when Olivia started crying she texted him quickly 'Meet you at the beach at 1. Have to go now the princess woke up' before she stood up and went to see the crying Olivia. When Felicity walked in Olivia's room Olivia was still crying til she saw her mother. Felicity walked up to the crib and said in nice soft voice to her daughter "Hey guess what? We're going to the beach with daddy today". Just that simple word 'daddy' made Olivia smile and giggle. When Felicity saw her daughter smile and giggle at that word tears rushed down her pink rosy cheeks. She never knew that one little word meant a lot to a 5 month year old girl. She started to think to herself maybe Bruce was right she was being selfish, this wasn't only affecting her, this was affecting them too.  
\------------------------------------------------  
This was the second time she was calling him but after two rings he finally answers.  
"Hello"  
"Bruce it's me Felicity"  
"Tell him already. He deserves to know the truth and Olivia deserves a father"  
"It's not easy"  
"Yes it is, you're the one making this harder than what it is"  
"Bruce...."Felicity let out a sigh while crying  
"Felicity this isn't your choice to make"  
"Yes it is" Felicity said angrily  
"What makes you think that"  
"Everything. He wasn't the one that stayed up every single night when she was sick, He wasn't the one that was there when she was born, He wasn't the one that was carrying her in his stomach for 9 months, He wasn't that one who went through hell raising her and I still am. I don't see him doing anything" she said angrily. She had enough of him calling her selfish telling her she didn't have any right.  
"Maybe that's because he didn't know she existed" Bruce never raised his voice or lowered it, he was still calm.  
There was a 1 minute silence between them until Felicity said "Bruce you don't know the true meaning of being a mother. It's not just a word it's an action it's actually a job that I'm managing to do good at after all those months so I beg of you, I beg you just to give me time. I just need time that's all I ask of you please" Felicity was crying as she was talking she was feeling pain, fear, anger but especially pain not normal pain but pain that you feel when you loose the most priceless thing you ever owned, the pain she was feeling is the kinda the same pain she felt when her father left her and her mother that was the worse night ever of her life and now it was it was kinda getting repeated and the pain was coming back to her. Bruce never said a thing for awhile just hearing Felicity sobbing over the phone he was in fact thinking about what she said.  
"Felicity?" there was no answer but tears  
"Okay I'll give you time but when I come back from my conference and my work from Gotham which will be about a month I'll expect him to know or you will know what will happen"  
Felicity sniffed then replied "Thank you thank you " she wiped her tears and replayed the whole day in her head. First she got woken in the middle of a beautiful dream because of him then he goes telling her what happened on the day she was drunk as hell and doesn't remember a thing that happened then he threatens her and now he gives her what she wants. It was a tiring day that might have changed everything in life but it didn't she was thankful.  
\------------------------------------------------  
It was a nice warm day for a picnic. It was 1 pm and Felicity and Olivia were sitting on the grass area of the beach and watching the amazing view of the blue crystal ocean and yellow shinning sand. Felicity was sitting on a blue and white checkered picnic her legs were spread out and Olivia was sitting on them and playing with Felicity's while and blue flower print dress. As Felicity was daydreaming she feels a little tap on her sleeveless shoulder she turns around it was Oliver.  
"Sorry if I was late"  
"You're not late we were early"  
Suddenly when Olivia sees Oliver she smiles and puts out her hands as an indication she wants him to carry her. When Oliver saw her he scooped her up and hugged her "Hello little one I missed you" Olivia was still holding on him tight scared if he will go away and leave her again like yesterday because that was the only day he left while she was awake. "Look what I got you" Oliver put a bag in front of her  
"Let's first sit down then you could show her what's inside the bag" Felicity said smile at what she was witnessing  
"Let's listen to mommy" Oliver said to Olivia as he obeyed Felicity's request  
"Look" Oliver said as he took out a little pink stuffed bunny "It's a smaller bunny to your one. Now you have a big one and a small one" Olivia first looked at the bunny shocked then smiled and giggled at the sighting of the bunny.  
"You know you didn't have to" Felicity said while looking at her daughter playing with the the gift Oliver gave her  
"I know" Oliver said first looking at Felicity then back to Olivia but that's when everything changed, that's when everything began to make, that's when the truth came out. As Oliver came turning from Felicity to Olivia he released there was this little mark on Olivia's left shoulder. He looked closely making sure he wasn't see things then turned back to Felicity.  
"What's this?" He pointed to the birthmark that was on Olivia's higher back  
Felicity looked at him then made her eyes go down where he was pointing "Oh that just a birthmark. She was born with it" Oliver looked at her smiling face while she was answering him a soft ray of sun was hitting her face but she didn't mind it. "What's wrong?" she asked as she turned back admiring the view  
"Nothing. I just think I forgot my phone in the car I'll just go get it now" He said as getting up and giving her Olivia and the bunny  
"O...kay" she said looking weird at him of how he was in a rush.  
Oliver speed walked to his car rethinking his thoughts over and over again 'It can't be can it?' 'No way it can't' . He reached his car and unlocked it then entered and looked in the mirror and stared at himself then put down his shirt where his left shoulder was and looked in the mirror. Olivia's birthmark looked exactly like his expect a bit lighter in colour. Oliver got his birthmark from his father expect his fathers was on his right shoulder it was a genetic birthmark. Oliver stayed in his car from 5 minutes and began to think, thought after thought after thought all of his thinking ended in one conclusion that there was a possibility of Olivia being his daughter because that will explain everything but before Oliver could make and decisions and confront Felicity he decided to call Diggle.  
"Hello"  
"Hey Dig"  
"Aren't you meant to be on a date with Felicity?"  
"Yes and It's not really a date"  
"Whatever you say man. Why are you calling?"  
"I wouldn't be calling you now if I wasn't desperate"  
"What's wrong? Are you guys in trouble?" Diggle sounded alerted when he said the last part  
"No no It's just I want you to find out who Olivia's father is now"  
"Olivia? Felicity's Olivia?"  
"Yes her"  
"Seriously man? What happened to you waiting for her to tell you?"  
"Diggle" Oliver said firmly  
"No man. You have to wait til she tells you herself"  
"Diggle you don't understand I need to know now I'll explain everything later promise. Just please do it now and call me as soon as you find out anything"  
"Okay man but I still think it's a bad idea"  
"Thanks man" Oliver heard Diggle smirk then he ended the phone call.  
Oliver got out his car and went back to Felicity and Olivia and completed the day with them and acted normal but he could never get out the thought in his that Olivia might be his daughter and Felicity was lying to him the whole time.  
It was 6 pm. Felicity looked at her phone to checked the time "It's getting late and cold now we should probably head home before Olivia catches a cold or fever or hell break loose and now she's getting sleepy"  
"Okay" Oliver looked at Felicity and Olivia they both had the innocent look on their faces which made if forget everything. After they packed up everything Oliver helped Felicity take her items to her car because Olivia slept in her arms.  
"Done" he said as he placed the last item in her boot.  
"Same here. Olivia is all tied up and covered" she said as meeting his warm body  
"Oliver" she looked into his eye's  
"Yes" He looked back into hers  
"Thank you, I had fun"  
"I had fun too "  
"Not just for today for everything this whole week you have been so helpfu..." Before Felicity can finish her sentence Oliver was already holding her face and kissing her. The kiss wasn't intimate but it sure did mean a lot it was sweet and innocent but meaningful and with love. They broke apart after a long 20 seconds they were looking into each others eyes. Felicity looked at him and smiled then entered her car and drove off even thou no words were said the way they looked at each like they spoke to each other. Oliver watched Felicity drive off then started to walk towards his car. Just as Oliver forgot everything the call of his life change started to ring. It was Diggle, Oliver knew if he answered this call there will be no going back, no unknowing the thing he was about to know, no unknowing the truth but Oliver risked it anyways  
"What I'm about to tell you will change your life. Are you sure you want to know?" Diggle sounded serious and concerned "Yes Diggle"  
"Oliver?" Diggle had a serious tone  
"I'm sure. Did you find out who's the father?" "Yes and a whole lot more"  
"Who is he? Do you have a lot of information about him?"  
"You already know all about him"  
"It's Bruce isn't it?" Oliver asked in a sad tone but Diggle wouldn't answer "Diggle" he screamed out impatiently  
"No"  
"Then who?" Oliver was getting more and more impatient as he entered his car and closed the door behind him  
"It's you Oliver"  
"What?" Oliver asked trying to take in the information  
"Your Olivia's father"  
Oliver froze by the news he just heard he didn't know what to say or do so decided to say thank you and end the call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter  
> \- I'll be continue from where I stopped  
> -Please comment and tell me you thoughts I love reading them and it also shows me that you want me to continue with the  
> story  
> -You can also ask me questions I'll be happy to answer them and I always check the comments so I'll answer them quick  
> -Don't forget to leave Kudos  
> -Thanks for reading really appreciate it


	7. Pain goes both ways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Sorry guys I haven't posted in a week. I've been really busy throwing my friend a surprise Birthday party in under a week. Don't ask how I managed it cause I just did I was in shock myself and it's been such a tiring week   
> -Hope you guys enjoy this chapter

Drunk Felicity was in the Taxi thinking whether or not to listen to Bruce's advice. His idea seemed so perfect. Her, Oliver and their baby living a perfect life it would be an easy happy life. By the time she got home she decided she would call him and tell him the truth and listen to that man she met at the bar today. She sat on the couch and started going through her contacts until she found Oliver she took a deep breath and pressed on his number it rang three times before there was an answer, a very sleepy answer.  
"Felicity?" Oliver answered sleepy   
"Oliver" even though she was really drunk she was excited to hear his voice   
"Felicity. It's 3 in the morning over there, what are you doing awake this late?"  
"I've been doing a lot of thinking?"  
"At a club" Oliver sensed she was really drunk   
"No actually at a bar"   
"Why did you do this to yourself. Do you want me to call Diggle to help you? "  
"No this man already helped me"  
"Did he touch you?" Oliver sounded jealous, angry and worried  
"No I said he helped me. Why are you so dumb?" Felicity was drunk and didn't really care about what she was saying or even knowing what she was saying   
"That's good. Where are you now?" Oliver asked with a sense of relief  
"Home"   
"Okay that's good now go to sleep okay?"  
"No just listen I need to tell you something"  
"Okay" Oliver let out a sigh  
"Oliver" Felicity sounded serious and drunk at once   
"Yes"  
"I'm pregnant"  
"What?" Oliver sounded shocked  
"I'm pregnant. You should listen more often"  
"Felicity I heard you. Are you sure?" Oliver didn't know how to react "Is it mine?"   
"Of course. Who else would it be?"  
"Felicity....I don't know what to say?"  
"Say you will come back"  
After those words came out of her mouth suddenly he remembered she was drunk and didn't know what she was doing or saying and probably won't remember this conversation at all in the morning. "Felicity you're drunk"  
"No I'm not well I am but"  
Before she could finish her sentence Oliver said "Felicity now is not a good time to talk, you're drunk and you don't know what you're doing or saying and probably won't remember this conversation at all in the morning"  
"Oliver" tears started to fall of her cheeks  
"Come on Felicity go to bed now and I'll call you tomorrow and we can talk about this when you're not drunk and in your full self"  
"Oliv.."  
"Goodnight Felicity''  
"Goodnight" Then she ended the phone quickly before he could say anything else she was angry, disappointed she thought the conversation will endly different and she was wrong the guy Bruce was wrong. She started to cry and cry and went to bed in tears and slept in tears.  
\------------------------------------------------  
Oliver sat in his car all alone thinking and thinking about everything beginning to end especially that night Felicity called him that night in Hong Kong after being there for a month and telling him everything and him not believing her, also the day he came back and saw Olivia for the first time the way she looked was magically and thought she was his until Felicity told Sally he wasn't , then there was another time where he looked at her the way she looked at him her eye's were like his mother's that got passed down to him and now her but there was this one moment that shined out of all the rest when he carried her for the first time the way he felt the way she felt now that was truly magic they had this connection he never felt with anyone before expect her, his daughter. Oliver didn't know how to react to the news at first but now he does he was happy to know Olivia was his daughter and angry at Felicity. How could she hide this from him? how could she? he thought she was better than this? and he needed to confront her now.  
Oliver arrived at her house 40 mins later. Talking a few breaths before ringing the bell he didn't know what to say or do but he knew when he saw her everything will come to him. He rang the bell four times before she answered.  
"Oliver what are you doing here It's 2 in the morning?"  
"As I walking back to my car I received call. After that call I was thinking since that time you left the beach and then everything made sense" Oliver said angry and sad as he entered the house   
"What are you talking about?" Felicity tightened her robe around her and crossed her hands  
"I was hoping you could tell me"  
"What do you mean?" Felicity started to get impatient  
"I know Felicity, I know" Oliver looked her right in the eyes  
Felicity knew what he meant after he said he knows. She took a gulp then replied "Know what?"  
"Don't Felicity. Don't. You know what I'm talking about" Oliver pointed his finger at her   
She avoided looking at him, hot tears started to run down her face "How?"   
"You don't need to know that but I need to know something. Were you ever going to tell me?" Oliver kept looking at her even though he knew she was trying to avoid looking at him so see the rage of anger and sadness on his face   
"Of course I was" Felicity this time looked at him   
"When?"  
"I don't know. I was waiting for the perfect moment"  
"Why did you hide it from me?"  
"I- I was scared" she knew this day will come eventually but not this close  
"Scared of what?"  
"You!"  
"Me!"  
"What you might do!"  
"What can I do?"  
"You might take her away from me"  
"Wow Felicity it's nice to know what you think of me, It's really nice" Oliver didn't look angry with her anymore but sad she would ever think or say something like that   
"I didn't mean it that way" she was still crying more tears came down her face each time she spoke   
"There's no other meaning to what you said"  
"Oliver I love her and I love you but you made a lot of enemies. How about if your enemies come after her."  
"I won't let anything happen to her and inside of you somewhere you know that, you always have like the way you trusted me with your life"  
"Oliver this is different?"  
"No Felicity it's not you're making this difficult. You're not telling yourself the real answer and making yourself believe in a different answer which is false" Oliver started to walk towards the exit   
"Oliver please" Felicity held his arm as he was talking towards the exit "Don't go please"  
"Felicity this time it's all your fault and from now on when I come to your house I'm not coming for you I'm coming for my daughter and I'll take her out then return her and that's how it's going to be from now on until you figure out the truth yourself and you come tell me cause you had no right to keep her a secret from me she isn't yours she ours and that's how it's gonna be but you decided to keep her to yourself. This wasn't fair on Olivia's part too she wants to have a father but you stopped her from that but I won't stop her from either of us from not having a father and a mother because I'm thinking about her" He walked out and shut the door behind him as he felt pain as well. So much pain from telling Felicity, his Felicity what he just said, his heart was broken.  
"Oliver" Felicity broke down hard on the ground crying and crying. Crying all the tears she held for months trying to be strong for her daughter but now she couldn't help it she couldn't take it anymore Oliver was right she wasn't just lying to everyone she was lying to herself hiding the truth from herself. As Oliver was leaving all Felicity could think about was when her father left her and her mum this time it was exactly the same pain, the same way, the same tears, the same everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter  
> -Please comment and tell me you thoughts I love reading them and it also shows me that you want me to continue with the  
> story  
> -You can also ask me questions I'll be happy to answer them and I always check the comments so I'll answer them quick  
> -Don't forget to leave Kudos  
> -Thanks for reading really appreciate it


	8. The truth will consume you but it will be worth it at the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Sorry guys I haven't posted in a week. I've been really busy this week again with school my mum coming coming back from overseas and it's been such a tiring week tests and my half yearlies are coming so I have to study and I'll try to finish this story this week hopefully and if I can't hopefully next week.  
> -Hope you guys enjoy this chapter

Oliver was wrong she remembered. She remembered that whole conversation they had, she remembered his answer, his voice, his tone, her tears but most importantly her pain, the pain that kept her up all night and haunted her all morning.  
The minute her eyelids shut her alarm went off she opened them slowly as she had no strength to and looked at the noisy clock it was 7:00 am and it was also a Saturday so she stop the noisy clock and went back to the beginning of her sleep to only be woken up again but this time by her phone. Not responding thinking it's her alarm but after a couple of rings she realized it was her phone so turned around facing the drawer that is holding her phone and then reaching for it answering not bothered looking at the caller ID  
"Hello" she said while yawning and rubbing her eyes  
"Hey Felicity It's me Oliver"  
"Oh hi"  
"Hope I didn't wake you up"  
"No, no you didn't" she said trying to hide the sleepiness in her voice then checking the time. It was 11 am and that thumping headache she had at to top things off.  
"Are you sure? cause I can always call later or you can call me" Oliver said noticing the sleepiness in her voice "  
"No it's okay it's 11 o'clock over here and It's time for me to get up anyways"  
"Oh that's great" Oliver sounded relieved  
"So what did you want to talk to me about that's important?" Felicity said while getting out of her bed  
"How did you know that I want to talk to you about something important?" Oliver missed her so much he missed her voice  
"Because of your voice"  
"My voice?" Oliver asked confused  
"Well the tone of your voice. You have different tones for different situations... well for example when you're happy you have this cheerful.." Suddenly realising that she was babbling she stopped and said "sorry continue"  
Oliver smirked to what she saying then said "No you continue about my different tones" he teased  
She first smiled about his teasing then replied "Seriously Oliver what is it?" with a joy in her voice  
Oliver did reply straight away but he first decided to take a deep breathe because he knew this was going to be a tough conversation  
"Felicity do you remember what happened last night"  
Felicity took a deep breathe then replied "No" knowing what happened last night when she called him and the tears that fell and the pain she felt.  
"Well you called me yesterday night" Oliver continued, believing her when she said didn't remember the conversation they had after all she was really drunk  
"I did?" Felicity still playing dumb  
"Yes you did and you said that.." Oliver stopped  
"I said what?" Felicity studden on her question  
"Well you were really drunk and I'm pretty sure you said this without knowing and.."  
Felicity cut him off "Oliver what did I say?"  
"You said you were pregnant"  
Even though Felicity knew what she said and how she said it those words still came to a shock to her because she still couldn't believe it she was in shock. Was she actually pregnant? Was she going to be a mother? Was she actually carry a living human in her stomach? that will soon come out and grow right before her eyes. She took a gulp then answered with laughter in her voice "Did I say that?"  
"Yes you did" Oliver wasn't really in laughter mood he was more of concern serious mood  
"Then I must have been really drunk to say that" Felicity continued with her laughter tone  
"Oh so you're not pregnant?" Oliver knew the answer to his question but still had to ask so make sure you was hearing right  
Felicity knew if she answered this question there's no coming back on her answer and she was afraid. Should she say yes or no? Her heart was saying yes but her brain was screaming no so she froze not knowing what to say.  
After a few seconds with no answer so his question he had to say something "Felicity are you still there?" Oliver asked desperately wanting to know the answer at the same time nervous  
She took a gulp "Nnoo I I'm not" Felicity sounded hesitant really hesitant so she said it again this time more clearly and sure of her answer "No I'm not pregnant"  
Who knew just those four words could crush a person from inside? Crush their joy and happiness? Certainly not Oliver because when he heard those four words he knew there was not going to be any joy in his life and that chance with happiness he had was all gone it just vanished in a blink of a eye in a couple seconds.  
"Oh" Oliver couldn't help but feel sad after all the chance he had with happiness was all gone  
Felicity heard the sadness in his voice and instantly regretted telling him that she wasn't pregnant "Oliver the truth is that...."  
She was interrupted by Oliver saying "It's okay Felicity it's my fault for even calling like how crazy would it be if we had a child. None of us will be up to the challenge and it was just a one night fling" Oliver tried to laugh it off but inside of him felt so empty  
"Yea" Felicity laughed it off with him and felt so hurt when he said 'a one night fling' cause that night sure meant a lot to her and she thought it would have meant to him a whole lot more than 'a one night fling' but she was wrong.  
Both of them wanted the same thing but they were both scared to admit it to each other.  
"Well bye now" Oliver said because he knew if he talked with her any longer the truth will come out and he will tell her what he thought about the whole situation  
"See ya" that was the last Felicity spoke to OLiver  
\------------------------------------------------  
It's been a month since the fight happened Oliver came to see Olivia more than three times a week but with each time he came to see Olivia he could never bring his face to face Felicity not that he didn't want to but because he was afraid to see the women he loves in pain as he knew she was in a lot of pain, he could sense it when he was around her. They only spoke a couple of times which usually didn't even last for minutes and it would be always about Olivia.  
It was friday afternoon Felicity was home alone. Olivia was out with Oliver for the day. She felt herself slowly dying she couldn't take it anymore she had to talk to someone about to anyone before it starts to eat her up. The next thing she knew she was dialing Sally's number  
"Hello who's this?"  
"Hey Sally it's me Felicity sorry my phone is charging and I had to use the home phone" Felicity answered glad to hear a friendly voice  
"It's okay. Are you okay?" Sally asked concerned hearing the tone of tears in Felicity voice  
Felicity wanted to say yes she was going to say yes but that would be a lie and she had enough of telling people that she was okay when she really wasn't and all she wanted to do was break down in front of someone and tell them her pain but she always stopped herself "No I'm not Sally" but this time she couldn't mange too it just came of her mouth with tears that are coming out one after another not stopping  
"Hey what's wrong?"  
"What isn't wrong? What isn't?" Felicity continued to fill her pool of tears  
"Hey slow down. Start from the beginning what happened?"  
"Oliver found out about everything"  
"How?"  
"I don't know"  
"Isn't it a good thing he found out"  
"No it isn't well it is but now he won't even talk to me he won't even look at me"  
"Calm down Felicity everything will be okay" Sally said not knowing what to say to cheer her friend up  
"No it's not"  
"Did you try explain to him why hidden the truth from him?"  
"Yes and he won't believe me. He said that that's not the real truth and I need to figure it out before it's too late"  
"Well is it?"  
"Yes"  
"Felicity"  
"Maybe...no"  
"Then what is?"  
"Honestly I don't know"  
"Yes you do but you're choosing to hid it not just from people but yourself. Felicity don't hide it, admit it say the truth to yourself make yourself know it because people will never know the truth if you don't know it yourself"  
Felicity sat there for a minute or two processing Sally's words after all she was right she was hiding the truth from herself shoving it to the back of her mind but this time she has to pull it out from there she has to accept it and go with it if she wanted to be Oliver and give Olivia the family she deserves and that's what she was about to do she was going to do. She was going to tell Oliver the truth, no more lies.  
''Thanks Sally what can I do without?"  
"I know, I know" Both of them laughed at Sally's comment.  
"See ya thanks again"  
"Anytime see ya"  
Felicity ended the phone and went to the kitchen waiting for Olivier and OLivia's return and while pulling out the real truth from that back of her mind. she waited and waited and the more she waited the more the truth consumed her so she decided to have one drink and after that one drink it lead to another then another then many after that as she accepted the truth, the painful truth that she kept hidden for more than a year for almost two years in fact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter  
> -Please comment and tell me you thoughts I love reading them and it also shows me that you want me to continue with the  
> story  
> -You can also ask me questions I'll be happy to answer them and I always check the comments so I'll answer them quick  
> -Don't forget to leave Kudos  
> -Thanks for reading really appreciate it


	9. No You Listen to Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Hope you guys enjoy this chapter  
> -Felicity tells Oliver the truth  
> -This is the second last chapter

She waited and she waited until finally there was a knock on her door. She stood up and trying balance her self out without falling over and went towards the door taking little steps. As she reached for the door she took a deep breath then opened it.  
"About time you guys came. I was starting to think you weren't coming?" Felicity said as she moved out of the doorway and watched Oliver enter with sleeping Olivia in his hands. "Oh look she's sleeping. Isn't she cute Oliver?"  
Oliver gave her a funny look and answered "Yes she is"  
"Look at her tiny hands, they're so tiny and cute? Look Oliver" Felicity reached for her daughter's hand and started to feel it gently "They're so smooth too"  
Oliver continued to give her a funny look and he started to look around that's when he saw a half empty bottle of bourbon "That explains why you're acting like this" He said looking at the bourbon then her for the first time in weeks  
"Acting like what?" she looked in his eyes not to dare to loose contact  
"You're drunk"  
"Yes I might be but I still understand everything that's happening and I only drank a bit. Can't you see?" Felicity pointed at the bottle  
"Okay if you understand everything you will go sit on that couch and wait for me to return as I go place Olivia on her bed"  
"Oliver"  
"Felicity" After Oliver said her name she done what she was told and watched Oliver take small sleeping Olivia to her bed.  
After 5 minutes Oliver came out of Olivia's room looking at the ground then facing Felicity who was half asleep on the couch. She was awaken by Oliver who was walking towards her "Did you feed her?" she asked  
"Who?"  
"Olivia. You better have not let her sleep on an empty stomach" She started to scroll him  
"Don't worry she is all fed and clean. I fed her at the park that we went too"  
"That's good" Felicity stood up and headed towards the kitchen where the bourbon was. She reached out for the bottle and glass  
"No more of that for today" Oliver went after her to grab the bottle and glass  
"Don't worry I'm just putting it away" Felicity moved her hand so Oliver doesn't take the bottle and glass.  
"Why?" he asked  
"Why what? why am I putting it away?" she said after putting the bourbon away and placing the glass in the sink then turning around to face him  
"No. Why did you drink?"  
"I felt like it"  
"Felicity I know you only drink when something terrible is bothering you and giving pain"  
Suddenly Felicity didn't feel drunk anymore she like her normal self  
"Because of you" She couldn't face him when she told him her watery eyes wandered to her bare feet  
Oliver knew what she met and needed no explanation. Not knowing what to say he just said "Let's get you to bed"  
Without arguing Felicity nodded and started to walk towards her room but never knew how hard it was to walk while drunk and half a sleep. As she started to walk she was stumbling and Oliver couldn't bare to watch her struggle anymore so he went to sweep her off her feet and took her carefully to her room. Even though her room wasn't far from her kitchen Felicity fell asleep on him so quickly. His warm body give her body comfort. As he placed her on her bed and covered her with a blanket and was about to leave but only to be stopped by a warm small hand holding his lower arm  
"Please don't go. Stay with me" Felicity looked at him with her pure innocent eyes  
"Felicity I can't I need to go" Oliver replied holding her hand and placing it back under her blanket  
"Just til I fall asleep please"  
"I can't"  
"Please"  
Not knowing how to not resist her pure innocent eyes he gave in and went to sit on the other side of the bed and watch her till she fell asleep then leave.  
\------------------------------------------------  
It was a warm sunny Saturday. The sun rays that beamed through Felicity's window woke Oliver up. To his morning surprise he found himself in Felicity's bed cuddling Felicity's back and a hand around her stomach. He was shocked, he was supposed to leave after she slept he must have slept while waiting for her to sleep. He looked at her making sure she was asleep before carefully removing his hand that was around her stomach. After succeeding he slowly got off the bed and placed his shoes on and left her room. After 10 mins gone spending time in Olivia's room watching his daughter sleep he started walking towards the main door only to be stopped by the same voice that stopped him last night from leaving  
"Oliver wait!" Felicity chased after him  
"Felicity you're awake" Oliver said as he turned around to see her "I didn't expect you to wake up"  
"Were you going to leave without saying goodbye or staying breakfast?"  
"Felicity what happened last night was a mistake, I wasn't supposed to sleep on your bed and it doesn't change things between us. You were drunk and needed my help and I helped you and I accidentally slept that's all that happened" Oliver said as if he was stating the facts  
"I know it doesn't. Well.... I thought it would have changed a bit"  
"It didn't I just done what ever a normal person would have done"  
"But you're not any person" Felicity said as she got closer to him  
"I used to be not any person well now I am because of you"  
Felicity felt a thing stuck to her throat she didn't know what is was but she kept quiet and let her eyes get red and teary but then something hit her, a hit of reality, a hit from the truth, the reason she's in this mess is because she kept quiet and the only way to get out of this mess is to say what she wants to say, to say the truth, to say how she feels about this whole thing and that's what she was going to do with no hesitations she's gonna let it all out until she can breath again properly.  
"No" Felicity said firmly  
"No? No what?" Oliver asked confused  
"No Oliver it's not all my fault I admit some of it is but not all of it, It's your fault to"  
"Excuse me?" Oliver said shocked from hearing Felicity's words  
Felicity put her hand up as indication 'be quiet' and then continued "Let me finish and yes it's your fault too it's not like you were making it any easier for me to tell you. First you don't want a child and then you do. That night I called you and told you that I was pregnant did you know what you said to me Oliver? That you didn't know what to say and Felicity you're drunk. Do you really think I wouldn't remember that night I called you it was one of the most painful nights of my life and the way you sounded like you didn't even want that child and that I was a mistake like all the other girls. I still remember that morning you called me to make sure if I was pregnant or not like you wanted to fix a mistake that didn't even matter to you and I said no, do you want to know why? because of you and I thought that if i said yes you would hate me for ruining your life especially when you called that night that meant alot to me and I thought it meant the same too you a 'one night fling' I thought I was more than that to you but I guess I was wrong and each time after that day I wanted to tell you but do you want to know what stopped me? it was you Oliver it was always you just thought of you thinking that I ruined your life and hating me forever just killed me. To also answer your other question about Olivia? Yes Oliver I did think of her and I always did and always will but I thought about it this way, would she rather have no father but know that he did love her or a father that thought she was a mistake in his life and that she ruined it for him and you don't know how long that haunted me for and killed me. Do you think it was easy for me to hide the truth from you and not tell you for both of our sakes? No it wasn't, It was one of the hardest things I have ever done. It wasn't easy being a single hard working mother that tried to do everything to make Olivia feel like she had both parents and that stayed up with her every night when she was sick , that got up each night feeding her and keeping her entertained until she fell asleep and gave her whatever she wanted but I always kept one thing in my mind and one thing only I'm doing this for Olivia and all I did was for Olivia and I will continue to do whatever it takes to keep my baby happy and safe. Do you want to know the truth I used to think it was my fault and that I regret that I hidden the truth from you but thinking about it now I don't regret it and I don't think I ever will so if you're waiting for me to apologise again and again I'm sorry but that's not gonna happen and if you want to continue living our lives like this go ahead Oliver just as long as our daughter is happy with seeing both of us" After Felicity finished talking she felt like a big rock was just lifted from her chest and she could breathe not just any breathing like actually breathing she also didn't feel like crying she felt strong not weak like her old self she felt like she belonged now she hasn't felt this feeling since she found out she was pregnant with Olivia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter  
> -I will continue from where I stopped. Don't worry the wait won't be long  
> -Please comment and tell me you thoughts I love reading them and it also shows me that you want me to continue with the  
> story  
> -You can also ask me questions I'll be happy to answer them and I always check the comments so I'll answer them quick  
> -The next chapter is the last chapter maybe if I get a lot of reviews I might post a more chapters it depends  
> -Don't forget to leave Kudos  
> -Thanks for reading really appreciate it


	10. Deju vu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Oh my gosh guys you are the best people ever where do I start thanking you for making my first fanfiction a huge and honorable success or all the support you guys gave so I would like to thank you all so much and I love you guys so much  
> -Like I said this is the last chapter I'm upset about it too but all good thing must come to an end but this is just the beginning not the end I'll continue writing other fanfictions so keep your eye out  
> -Hope you guys enjoy the last chapter

Oliver was shocked and speechless not just because of what she said but because he knew what she said was true not the part he will hate her or Olivia ruining his life but the rest of it was, it's not like he made it easy for her to tell him especially the way he treated her after he found out. Oliver looked at her and she looked at him with her arms crossed and relieved. He didn't know what to do but he knew one thing that he needed air and he needed it now so he turned around and opened the door and walked out quickly trying to get his breathing under control. As he got to his black shimmery car he took big gulps of air relieved to have gotten away from the thick tension in her house and got to thinking.  
\-----------------------------------------------  
Felicity saw the look on Oliver's face he was shocked and speechless and she couldn't really blame him for leaving after she went off her head like that but she didn't regret it she felt relieved and she wouldn't hesitate if she had to do it again and she evened wished she done it earlier if she knew the feeling she got after it. The perfect word to describe the feeling she was feeling was Freedom that's the word she would use.  
\-----------------------------------------------  
It was 7:30 pm. Felicity was sitting on her couch looking out side her window up at the starry night wondering how a little dot to an eye can look so beautiful while Olivia was trying to figure out if a TV remote was edible or not. Felicity felt happy all day after that talk with Oliver it gave her freedom and she was taking it all in all in and not wasting a minute of it then she looked to her daughter who was chewing on a remote  
"Olivia put that down now thats yucky" Felicity leaned down to take the remote off Olivia "Don't put it in your mouth again" Felicity couldn't look mad at her daughter because all she done was giggle over her mum's fussing. There was a little knock at the door Felicity got up to answer it while still looking at her cheeky daughter she turned around after she opened the door to meet the face that rushed out of her house in the morning "Oliver"  
"Felicity can I please come in?" Oliver said softly and nervously  
"Of course" Felicity said moving out of the doorway  
Oliver stepped in then met eye's with his daughter's cheerful eyes. She was happy to see her father and even started to crawl towards him "Hey little one" Oliver said while picking her up and hugging her then softly and carefully placing her on the couch  
"Can we please talk?"  
"It's not like you need my permission to talk or anything it's not like it's gonna stop you or anything" Felicity said jokingly  
"Felicity please" Oliver looked serious, sad and nervous  
When Felicity heard the tone of his voice and the look on his face she knew this wasn't the perfect moment to joke "Sorry. Yes we can talk"  
"Thank you. Okay. Now that you talked now it's my turn. I want to let you know that not I mean not in a million years would I ever hate you or think you would ever ruin my life in fact you brightened it same goes about Olivia I will always love you and her with all my heart and will never stop because I love you and her and that's what love is you can't get rid of it and I'm not planning too. I'm also every sorry for calling that night a 'one night fling' because it did mean a lot to me I was just upset when you said that you weren't pregnant cause you are my joy and I knew if you were pregnant my life will truly be complete and I'll be the luckiest man on the world because you're not any just any girl to me you're the love of my life and the mother of my child, our child and I hope that we can put everything behind us and live our life from this moment" Oliver reached for his pocket and grabbed the tiny box that was in there and got down on one knee "as Mr and Mrs Queen and Little Miss Queen" Oliver continued and looked at Olivia's cheerful face when he said 'little Miss Queen' which caused him to have a big smile on his face then faced Felicity again who was crying "Would you marry me Felicity Smoak?"  
Felicity was crying tears of happiness and joy she couldn't believe what was happening before her eyes. Was this really happening? To her? Was happiness giving her another chance?. She couldn't talk she tried so hard to say yes but her mouth wouldn't change from the big smile she had on so instead she nodded and watched Oliver slip a sliver diamond ring on her little left middle finger it looked like the stars she was just staring at earlier. Oliver got up from his one knee position and and picked up Felicity and spun her around then put her back down "I'm truly am sorry for..."  
Before he could finish his sentence Felicity said "Remember what you said? we're starting new what ever happened was in the past and that's where it's gonna stay"  
Oliver look down at her beautiful innocent eyes "I love you"  
Those words melted Felicity's heart "I love you too" She replied before she went up for a kiss. Olivia was happy and giggling all out loud even though she didn't understand what was happening she sensed happiness, her parent's happiness which caused her own happiness. As Oliver and Felicity continued kissing they forgot about Olivia until they heard her laughter which made Felicity back away "Oliver. Olivia"  
"She's happy see us together" Oliver leaned in for another kiss  
"No we can't do this in front of her" Felicity pushed away with a smirk on her face  
"She likes it can't you hear all the laughter?" Oliver leaned in for another kiss again but he failed again  
"Oliver"  
"Okay okay"  
"It's her bedtime now" Felicity pointed after looking at the time behind her  
"Let me put her in bed" Oliver said while leaning down picking up Olivia  
"Okay and I'll help" Felicity followed and Oliver who was carrying Olivia. He put her to bed and both of them watched their happy daughter fall asleep and then watched each other sleep in Felicity's bed .  
\-----------------------------------------------  
"Oliver don't hold her like that!" Felicity said staring at Oliver swinging laughing Olivia around. "She's loving it, Aren't you loving it Olivia? yea why don't you tell that to mummy so she can stop worrying?" Oliver said looking at his daughter's shining joyful eyes  
"Well she can't tell me that if she gets injured, why don't you tell daddy to put you down?" Felicity first looked at Oliver then to Olivia who was up high feeling the warm atmosphere in the park. Olivia looked at her father who standing and holding her tight but not too tight to break her and then her mother who was sitting down on the brown wooden bench. Felicity felt so happy and her life was perfect the way she always wanted.  
"Okay then I stopped" Oliver said while carrying Olivia properly then hearing an Ice cream truck near by  
"Why don't we get Ice cream?" Felicity said while standing up and looking around trying to find the truck  
"Yep let's go" Oliver put Olivia over his head then rested her on his neck, two legs coming down on his chest.  
Felicity was about to say something but then Oliver gave her that look so she decided to keep quiet and walk towards the tree where the Ice cream truck was parked.  
"What flavor would you like?" Oliver asked as reaching for his wallet.  
"Vanilla with choc dip all over it please"  
"Here you go" Oliver said as handing her little Olivia carefully. Felicity took Olivia from his hands and carried her by putting her on her waist. Olivia put her hands out as an indication for Oliver to carry her.  
"Daddy has to go buy some Ice-cream but his coming back don't worry" she looked into her daughter's watery eyes then smiled at her which made her tears go away.  
Oliver came back 5 minutes later with three Ice-creams in his hand. They walked to the wooden bench where Felicity was sitting down before at and sat down placing Olivia in the middle of them and giving her a small cone strawberry Ice-cream with a lot of sprinkles and them licking their Ice-creams until they had to stop when an elderly lady came up to them and said "What a cute little girl you have there"  
"Thank you" Both of them said together then looking at each other and smiling. It was perfect, a perfect life for all three of them soon to be four of them because Felicity was pregnant again on her 5th month. Finally Felicity finds out what happens at the end of her dream she always had but this time she wasn't dreaming she was wide awake she was experiencing it for real, it turned out that the dream was really only just a a deja vu, an amazingly perfect deja vu.  
\-----------------------------------------------  
If you would have asked Felicity what she would change if she had a chance too in her life a year ago before she got married to Oliver, before she moved with Oliver and Olivia into a big family house, before she was pregnant with her second child and before she was living the life she always wanted she would say that night with Oliver but now she would say for regretting that night with Oliver and she was glad that night happened and everything that happened from that point on because it lead them all to this every moment, happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Hoped you guys enjoyed the final chapter  
> -Please comment and tell me you thoughts I love reading them  
> -You can also ask me questions I'll be happy to answer them and I always check the comments so I'll answer them quick  
> -Don't forget to leave Kudos  
> -Thanks for reading really appreciate it  
> -Love you all

**Author's Note:**

> \- I hope you guys liked and enjoyed it  
> -Please write a review my story and tell me what you think  
> -I'll post weekly a new chapter or maybe in days but not over a week  
> 


End file.
